Klaus's game
by hardyyun
Summary: Klaus finds out Elena is alive and he takes full advantage of the fact. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

I was having a lot of fun with my new toy. Ever since I learned that Elena was actually alive, even though I had drained her, was the highlight of my week. She hadn't turned into a vampire, but I had plans to change that. I was going to have my fun though. First I rid her of all the vervain [it was rather messy to say the least] then I compelled her to never leave unless I gave her permission to. Now here she was lying in my arms like the good little girl she was. I had fed off of her several times, but couldn't taste any difference in her blood from that of anyone else. Don't get me wrong though, she is delicious. Rebecca seemed to approve of my activities, but Elijah. Well he was just a giant stick in the mud. We had several arguments, but he left me to do whatever I wanted to do. After a week had gone by Elena had grown boring, so I fed her my blood and compelled her to go to the Salvatore's, pretend she was okay for a couple of hours and then when no one suspected her to do anything, she was to kill herself.

I got to the Salvatore's house and walked in. "Hey" I say to Damon who was drinking as he always did. "Elena…where the hell have you been?" "I was just taking a break from it all. I'm okay. See? I'm alive." I rolled my eyes at his over protectiveness. After about an hour had gone by he finally calmed down and Stefan was holding me in his arms. Something in me turned and I got up "I gotta pee." I say as I walk away. I find myself walking to the kitchen. I couldn't stop it. The voice inside of me just continued to echo in my head telling me I had to die. I picked up the biggest knife the kitchen had and screamed to get the boy's attention like the voice in my head told me to do. When Damon and Stefan appeared I slashed my throat before they could stop me. I could feel the weird warm stickiness of my blood falling on my clothes. I felt Damon catch me as I fell, but that was all. Until I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to continue this, but since a few people wanted it to continue I decided to add more. I'm not sure what I'll being doing, so I'm really just making it up as I go. Chapter 3 if anyone is interested will be up either tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

When I woke up there were several people hovering over me. I could tell by the bland room we were in a hospital. A flash of slitting my own throat zipped through my mind. I had killed myself. I vaguely remember Klaus's compulsions to change myself. "Elena!" I snap my head to the direction of the sound. "What?" I snapped back. "What the hell happened?" I shrug "Klaus happened." I twist my hand out of Stefan's grip and pushed Damon out of the way. I locked myself in the bathroom and ignored Bonnie and Caroline. I knew they could get in if they wanted, but I was hoping the locked door would signal I wanted to be alone. I watched my face change in the mirror. I wasn't a vampire yet and I wasn't sure if I would complete the process. I opened my mouth and examined my gums. They hurt and I knew my transition was beginning. The only thing I needed was human blood. Before I could continue to argue inside my mind on rather I should change or not I was overwhelmed with a memory. The one good side of transitioning… I would remember everything I was ever compelled to forget. This particular memory was one with Caroline.

We were sitting on my bed just talking away. She was telling me about what it was like to be a vampire. Caroline didn't have much of a filter, so she usually ended up saying pretty offensive things. Things such as I wouldn't work as a vampire because I'm not strong enough or how I don't deserve Stefan. I open my eyes and look back into the mirror at me. It was nice to have all the blank holes I didn't know I was missing filled. I walk out of the bathroom and look at the four worried faces before me. There was really no one person in that room I trusted. "I'm leaving. No one follow me… I'll be fine on my own. I'll return before my time is up." I started to walk out of the room, but Damon stopped me. "What do you mean? You're not going to turn?" I lock eyes with him "Of all the people in this room… you should understand that this it is _my_ choice." He clenches his jaw, but he has no argument.

I find myself walking towards my school. I had just made it to the football field when another memory flashed into my head. This one was also with Caroline. This memory hurt more than the last one to remember. She had admitted to me that she was falling for Stefan. Why hadn't I ever noticed that before? Now, as I reflected back I could see the way she looked at him, I could feel deep down that she cared about him more than I did. It hurt, but maybe she was better for him. The more I thought about it the more I could see the two of them together. I could see why she fell for him. He was there when she needed him most… and when I needed Stefan the most he was… well maybe I was better off without Stefan as well. Maybe some people just didn't belong together… as the thought raced through my mind I was hit with another memory.

This one was with Damon. We were in my room… it was right after I had been kidnapped and encountered one of the Originals. He had my necklace… he confessed his feelings for me. Could any vampire just be honest without having to compel the honesty away? There was a very real chance that I could love Damon. He was everything Stefan wasn't. Before I could think more on that I was hit with _another_ memory. What was the actual point of vervain? This one was with Elijah. It was a message of sorts; he said "When you turn into a vampire, and I do mean when because let's face it you are a walking victim, I want you to contact me. You'll know why when you do."

After that memory I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. I felt the urge to lay down and just sleep. At first I thought maybe it was from remembering everything I had been forced to forget, but then it dawned on me. It was because I was dying. I had decided not to drink human blood and I was paying the price of that decision.

Though my head felt like a hundred pounds I began to act on what Elijah wanted me to do. I called and he answered after the 2nd ring. "Hello?" came his silky voice "You wanted me to contact you if I ever started to become a vampire." There was only a slight pause before he responded "Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Elijah got to the football field he sat down beside me. "Did you change?" He asked looking at me carefully "No" I say softly. "Are you going to?" He asks. I shrug because I was honestly unsure at this point. I had remembered another thing I was forced to forget. It was with Stefan this time. He had compelled me to be happier. I do know he had said he promised never to compel me and he had lied to me. He told me he had never compelled me, but since it was for me… to make life easier I wasn't entirely sure I should be made. I was after all in a bad place of life when he met me. "You know I will respect the choice you make." I nod my head slowly "So why did you want to know when I was turned?" He is quiet for a moment before sighing and speaking "I'm quite fond of you Elena." I smile a bit at his words because I felt close to Elijah; I guess I was fond of him too. "You want to talk me into turning." He looks at me carefully again "I want you to become a vampire, yes… except I want it to be on your own terms." I raise an eyebrow at him "I have a rather close wiccan friend. He can't make you human again, but he can hold off the transition for a while. You have a week to figure out what you want. I know it isn't long, but it is better than 24 hours."

 **Alright guys, I know this is short, but I wanted to know if you all wanted this to be a Klaus and Elena story or an Elena and Elijah story or if you even wanted this to be a romance story. Let me know in the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena had a decision to make. Would she turn? She had decided from the moment she went back to Stefan after she learned what he was that she didn't want to be like him. She didn't want to be a vampire because the thought of drinking human blood was revolting. Not only that, but she didn't like the idea of being dead and undead.

Then there was everything that Klaus will do after she is dead that she couldn't prevent because she would be dead, worse than that it would be because she chose to be that way. If she did become a vampire she could do more to protect the ones she loves. Not to mention all the things he had already done. It clicked with her what her answer would be.

She was going to be a vampire. She still had 6 more days of transition, so she decided to live that out. It was uninteresting, but she appreciated the fact that she was still mostly alive. She ate her favorite foods just in case they didn't taste the same when her diet changed. She slept a lot and finally on her last day she went and drank blood from a woman who was hiking along a secluded trail.

It was an odd rush of adrenaline. It was the ultimate high, but the taste was bitter and thick at first. Power surged through her veins and she felt stronger and lighter. Her fangs got longer and made her feel freakishly powerful. She pulled away from the poor woman's neck and moaned into the warm air. No wonder other vampires were so obsessed with blood.

The obsession wasn't over the taste, it was over the power that surged through one's veins after consuming blood. She wanted to keep feeding, but she fought it. She wasn't going to create a body count. Not if she could help it. At least that was the plan. Blood is much more addictive than she thought. She was about to walk away, but without her consent she sunk her teeth back into her first victim and drank the remaining blood.

She'd have to be careful about her next kill because the hassle of cleaning up her mess was more than anything she wanted to do again. Being able to carry a woman twice her size with ease was awful cool though. Now that she was fed and actually feeling content she went to see her brother. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy were the only ones who knew she had made the decision to turn. She didn't want anyone else to know. She figured Elijah would eventually show up, but he hadn't yet.

Jeremy hugged her tightly when she got home. He led her to the couch where her friends were waiting. Bonnie was there to help make a ring, and Caroline was there to give pointers. The four of them stayed up talking for a bit before Jeremy headed up stairs. Elena turned to watch him walk up the steps. He stopped and turned to smile at her. He looked genuinely happy. Maybe he wasn't okay that she was a vampire now, but he was happy she was still around.

Once Caroline and Bonnie went home Elena trudged back upstairs. She looked down at her new ring. She never wore any rings, so the weight was weird but she loved it. She didn't jump when she saw Elijah sitting on her bed. "You're abusing your invitation rights" she said with sarcasm. Elijah gave a soft melodic laugh "I'm a vampire Elena. I don't follow rules." He gave her his form of a smirk. "So I see you have completed your change."

Elena nods at him "It feels nice not to be a weak human." Elijah scoffs "You may have been a human, but you were never weak. A vampire was unevenly matched with you." She smiles at him "Thank you." He stands and straightens his jacket "How do you feel?" He had stepped closer to her "I'm not sure. I killed a person earlier and had to bury her and I feel like she definitely won't be the only one. I also have this rage inside me for every vampire I've ever met." "Yes… as a vampire all the sense are magnified."

They were silent and Elena was picking up on the tension that was running in the room. "You're wondering if I'm going to go after your brother." It wasn't a question. It was her perception being amplified by the fact that she was a vampire now. "Do I have reason to believe you won't go after him?" "No" she said with a confidence that never existed when she was human.

He grins a bit, but then his face goes serious "I like you Elena, but when it comes to my brother I will protect him." Elena thinks about it for a moment, but Elijah is gone before she could come up with a worth response.

* * *

Klaus was having his bathroom remodeled. He liked having bigger, better and new things. He wasn't fazed when his brother walked in. "Did you come to annoy me some more Elijah?" Klaus questioned the over dressed man. Elijah gave his brother a look, but propped himself on the edge of the couch. "Elena changed." Elijah gauged his brother's reaction. It was subtle, but he saw his brother flinch and freeze for a brief moment.

Klaus turned to Elijah finally looking at him since he walked in. He raised his eyebrow "I have to say I didn't expect that, but tell me Elijah. Why do I care?" Elijah lets out a soft chuckle and just shakes his head at his hybrid brother "You can't fool me brother. I know you too well." With that he was gone. Klaus went back to ordering and watching the people reconstructing his bathroom. He knew all to well that Elijah knew how he felt about the doppelganger.

He remembers way back when he first met Katherine. He had come dangerously close to falling for her, but once he knew she could be used to break the curse that was keeping him alone all feelings faded. When she became a vampire she turned into a manipulative bitch that was only out for herself. He couldn't help smiling when he thought about the kind of vampire that Elena would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**If there is anything off I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can. It has been a rough month so far… hope you like the story. The next chapter will explain more about what was happening in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Vampire to do list:

Get a house

Stock up on food

Adopt a human for house

Elena sat back and looked at her short list. If she was gonna be a vampire she couldn't live in her old house. Way too many vampires had been invited into it. It wasn't like she had anyone to worry about now. Jeremy had moved away for his own safety and Caroline was much more invested in parties now. Damon and Stefan were no longer going to be as involved in her life as they had been before. Bonnie… well she hated vampires, so Elene figured there was no point in going to see her now.

Now to start on that list. Elena began looking at house listings online in Ohio. She wanted to live in a decent population, but not small like Granville. Definitely not something big like Columbus. She continued to look at cities in Ohio and finally came across one with a decent population. Lakewood. Perfect she whispered. Now just to find a house. She scrolled through houses for several minutes. There were a ton of big fancy houses, but she wanted something to fit her. Then she came across a large white house with a beautiful porch. It was perfect. It appeared to have a huge yard.

Elena clicked on the information to get a better idea of the house. Cost - $380,000. Not like money was any issue for a vampire right? It wasn't the biggest and most expensive house like most vampires would go after. It was a normal house. Okay maybe slightly bigger because the place had 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. "4,000 square feet." Elena said out loud. "Nice" she proclaimed. SHe began scrolling through the pictures and fell in love with the kitchen. It wasn't like she'd give up food just because a main need for her now was blood. The master bath was her favorite. It had marbled finished floors, a shower and a bath. There was an upstairs and a downstairs. It also had a detached garage that was huge. "Mine" she claimed with a smile.

Determined to leave as soon as possible she began packing. In the middle of filling her suitcase she began to wonder if she really wanted all of these clothes. All the memories some brought. She decided against it and instead packed things that held real value. Family photos, all the 'heirlooms' if you could call it that [Her parents as well as Jenna had collected a ton of stuff from their ancestors over the years. She'd be taking it all], and some other knick knacks. She did take some clothes, but most of her stuff she left behind. She had all the important things.

She ended up with more stuff than she'd have liked, but less than if she had taken everything. She bought a new phone and texted Jeremy with it. It was the only number that mattered for now. She told him everything that she was doing and for him not to worry. She'd call him when she got settled in. He replied within seconds with several smiling emojis telling her that he'd love to live with her when she got settled in. Now she just had to figure out what to do with the other three rooms. She could adopt a kid. Or would that be too crazy? She'd figure it out.

She decided to drive even though it was like an 8 hour drive. There was only so much a vampire could do, so if she was getting this house she would have to do it in person. That or she could always rob a few banks. As she walked around her small town looking for a car she realized that wouldn't be too bad of an idea. As long as it wasn't a noticeable amount of money. She was now a thief. Better than a murderer though. Though she had a feeling it was only a matter of time.

10 days, a lot of blood and a lot of vampire related abilities later she was settled into her home and had 500,000 at her disposal. She decided against the robbing banks ordeal, why draw more attention? She came by the money honestly. She hit up several towns in several states that were well known for gambling addictions. Compulsion had been a small part of it, but mainly she could see when someone was lying. She'd pulled in a lot by playing cards. She had bought the house and was currently living in it, but she still had to sign some things, buy some furniture and wait for Jeremy to get here. The house would be in his name.

Not even a week after all of that Jeremy had signed the papers and everything was paid for. [A lot of compulsion went into this, but everything was legally paid for.] In those 5 days that it took for Jeremy to get there Elena had started to order furniture and was decorating the house. [She also had a fully stocked fridge in her room. Blood of course. All of it was stolen from blood banks, but not all in the same place. Elena had picked up on a ton of tricks thanks to her former friends.]

"Well? What do you think?" Elena asked Jeremy as he wandered around the somewhat empty house. "It's big, but it's great. Where is my room?" Elena had claimed the master room, but the other 4 were up for grabs. "You pick. The master is mine, but from there it is your choice." He nods and vanishes to go and find a place. He'd only had one bag on him, but Elena had a feeling he'd want more from their old home.

1 month later [total of 35 days in the house.]

Jeremy and Elena were both settled in the house, it was completely decorated now. Elena had found something she wanted to do with one of the rooms. Jeremy was gonna think she was crazy, but she was gonna do it anyway. She was going to adopt a kid. There was a 15 year old who had been tossed from home to home. He was about to turn 16 and his name was Jack. No-one wanted him indefinitely. Elena knew she was only 19, but she'd be that age forever. Jack needed a home now.

While Jeremy was out at school [he had one year left. He wanted to get his high school diploma] Elena brought Jack into her home. He seemed so worn out. He didn't talk and he had this sort of caution to him. It broke Elena's heart. "Where do you want me to sleep?" He asked and looked up at her with brown eyes. She gave him a soft smile "I have three spare bedrooms. I show you and you can choose." He seemed confused and followed her anyway. She'd put a bed, a dresser and a few hangers in every room. Whatever he needed from there she'd make sure he got it. She already felt like his mother.

The first room she showed him had a view of the backyard and was the only other one upstairs. [Jeremy's room was upstairs and Elena's was downstairs.] "You don't have to pick until you see all 3." Elena said softly. He nodded and followed her to the other room. It was downstairs and close to her room. It had it's own bathroom just like the others did. The tile in every bathroom was different. In here it was black and white marble. "I like this one" Jack whispers quietly. Elena smiles "I can show you the other, or you can go ahead and move into this one."

She showed him the other, but he liked the one that was closest to her. He put his only bag on the bed and then looked back up at Elena. The adoption wasn't official yet. They wanted to see if Jack would workout in the new home before they would let her sign any official documents. "What do I do now?" he asks looking at the floor. "You can unpack? Or if you want I can show you the rest of the house."

He agreed to the last one and followed her around. She showed him every room the house had. The last one was Jeremy's room. "Your brother?" Jack guesses as he peers into the room. There were posters and sport gear everywhere. "Yes. Now he doesn't know I was planning on filling one of the rooms, so I don't know how well he will take it…" Elena said trailing off. Jack nods "It's okay." It looked like he was gonna say more, but Elena could hear Jeremy coming up to the house. [She'd bought him his own car. She liked being able to spoil people. It was heart warming.] "My brother is actually home. Would you like to meet him?"

Jacks gives a nod that was barely visible. She started to head down the stairs, but Jack stopped her. "What if he doesn't like me being here? Will I be sent back?" Elena couldn't help it. Her mothering nature took over and she hugged him. He tensed up under her. She'd have to find out exactly what happened to him in all of those foster homes. "Jack I want this to be your home." Elena claimed once she pulled away from him.

"Elena?" Jeremy called. Elena gave a smile to Jack. "Come on" she gestured and took his hand [slowly to make sure it was okay.] She led him down the steps and calls for Jeremy. He appears coming from the kitchen. "Hey…" he says and stops when he sees the kid. "This is Jack." Elena says and pulls Jack to stand beside her. Jeremy nodded "Nice to meet you Jack." "Nice to meet you too" Jack says in a polite yet quiet voice.

"Will he be staying here?" Jeremy asks in a carefree voice. Elena nodded "I'm… planning on adopting him." To her shock he broke out into a smile. "I'm not kidding Jer" she says using the nickname she said when she was serious. He nods "I know. I think it's great." Elena was even more surprised. Jeremy smiled at Jack who was looking at his shoes. "BUt what do you mean planning?" Elena looked at Jack "We can talk more later. Anyone hungry?" Jack raised his eyes to meet Elena's which showed he was. She could already hear Jeremy's stomach growling. Elena gave a laugh that sounded rather song like.

"Anything in particular you like?" Elena asked directing this to Jack. He froze under her eyes and shrugged. She couldn't wait until he was no longer afraid that he was going to go back into the system. "Jeremy?" She asked looking at him. "I feel up for Tacos. What about you Jack?" Jack just nodded.

So Elena went to work. She was cooking for 3 people now. She'd have to eat to remain normal. She'd tell Jack once he got comfortable in the home. Within 20 minutes the food was done. "Supper!" She called out. It was loud enough that Jack and Jeremy could hear her. Jeremy came out looking more relaxed, but Jack still had his shoes and jacket on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me know what you thought of these two chapters**

It had been sudden. It wasn't like he was expecting her to go anywhere. This had been her home since she was born, so Elijah had no reason to think she would leave. He had no clue as to where she was going. If he knew Elena at all though, she would want to settle down. She wasn't like Katherine. She hated the idea of living out of a suitcase and never settling down.

He only realized when he went to see her and saw that several items from her room were missing. After he looked for any clues as to where she may have gone in which he found none. That was okay. All in time. After he went to see his brother. He strolled right into Klaus's house.

"Hello brother" Klaus said coming down the stairs. "I thought that was you." Elijah merely nodded at him. "Are you here to update me on Elena's well being?" Klaus asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Actually. I don't know where she is." Elijah noticed Klaus stiffen momentarily. "Just as well. Who wants to stay in this town? Where did she go?" Klaus asked. Elijah smirked. He knew his brother all too well.

"Actually I don't know" Elijah responded. Klaus's eyes got dark and Elijah spoke again "You don't fool me Nik" Elijah smirked again. "What?" Klaus asked with an irritated tone. "You care for her. I expected you did when you turned her, but now. Now I am 100% sure." Elijah had a cocky smirk on his face. Klaus brooded for a moment before answering "Why are you here? Just to hassle me about Elena?"

Elijah shrugged "Maybe. But seeing as you didn't deny your feelings should I assume I'm right?" Klaus smirked this time "Always, Brother." Klaus watched Elijah's eyes gleam at his response. Elijah gave a slight nod and then was gone. It appeared he had gotten what he come for. Now Klaus was itching to find out where Elena was. It bothered him not knowing if she was at least safe. His only lead would hopefully be Jeremy. He would be a lot easier to track. Humans were… careless.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristin - Thank your for the reviews, I feel like Klaus likes Elena more as a vampire then as human because her strength shows through more. She doesn't depend on anyone anymore.

 **Leave me feedback on what you thought of this chapter. I'm still working out where I want this to go.**

* * *

It was only 4 days after Elijah told Klaus that Elena had vanished. It was easy to track her down to Ohio, finding the exact location was a bit trickier, but with compulsion Klaus was able to find her. It took him longer than he would have liked, but he was determined. He was now contemplating dropping by her new place when Elijah stopped by. He was always doing that now. Like he lived there or something.

"Going somewhere?" Elijah asked with a cocky smirk once he saw the suitcase by the couch. Klaus had packed it, but he still wasn't sure about going to Elena's new home. He knew she hated him for what he had done. If he had to be honest which let's be honest he usually wasn't, he changed Elena for selfish reasons. He couldn't do anything with her as a human anymore. It was only a matter of time before someone used her as his weakness.

He was tired of people playing around with his heart like that. His feelings for Caroline had been used against him more times than he cared to think about. That was why when he fell for Elena he kept under wraps. Elijah seemed to be the only one who knew.

"Yes" Klaus finally answered. "Are you going to try and bring her back?" Elijah asked nonchalantly. He was leaning against a wall and his eyes were piercing Klaus. "No." The answer brought on a shocked look onto Elijah's face. Klaus smirked "I'm going to apologize to her." That remark made Elijah laugh. "Never in my lifetime have I ever heard you apologize. For anything."

Elijah was now looking at his brother with a new intensity. Elena must mean a lot to him. "I know" Klaus replied. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked like a nervous teenager. That wasn't like him either. Everything Klaus did, he was sure of. He was the cockiest, most confident person in the world. "I wish you luck brother." Elijah replies with a slight tilt of his head. He was gone after that leaving Klaus to round up his final thoughts and get going.

* * *

Klaus had flown to Ohio. It was faster, less crowded and just generally better. Why not do the best way when it's available? He went straight to Elena's house. Why waste time? Jeremy opened the door and his face was of fear, anger and shock. "Elena!" Jeremy called. Elena appeared with a towel draped over her shoulder. Her whole demeanor changed when she say Klaus. She turned to Jeremy and jerked her head towards the stairs.

He vanished and Elena crossed her arms "Klaus." She said with something way too calm. "I wish you or your brother no harm. I came to apologize." She glared at him obviously not believing him. "I won't invite you in. You could try to compel me, but everyone in this house drinks vervain. Including me." She looked so bossy with her arms crossed and the sour look on her face. The towel hanging over her shoulder made her look like a mom.

Klaus gave his signature half grin and began speaking "Elena, I am sorry. You got caught up in the middle of revenge." His eyes were firmly on her "I'm not going to forgive you" Elena says stubbornly. Some voices from inside carried out and reached Klaus's ears. He arched an eyebrow "Someone other than Jeremy is here." It wasn't a question. He could hear a voice of another male.

His words made Elena stiffen. She looked ready to tear him to shreds if he made the wrong remark. Klaus clenched his jaw at the prospect that Elena might very well have a lover inside waiting for her. He calmed himself quickly though [something that was actually rather difficult… for him anyway.]

"I'm sorry for taking your life, Elena." After a pause he added "I hope you find a way to continue to be happy." He gave his most genuine smile, but it was a small one. "Goodbye Elena." He turned and vampire sped off. Rather Elena forgave him or not was still in the air. He wasn't too hopeful about that. Just so long as she knew he really was sorry for treating her like a toy and ending her human life.

He had never apologized before, so he didn't really get everything he had wanted to say out into the open. He had tried though. He had been planning on staying for a few days, but he didn't want to be here anymore. He'd never be to resist going back to see her.

* * *

He had hardly been home for a day when Elena showed up. He was pleasantly shocked. Though he was happy to see her he couldn't bring himself to smile. "Elena" he said to greet her. She jumped right into it from there. "Why apologize?" She asked. She wasn't here to play around. He couldn't bring himself to grin as he replied. "Because I value you."

Klaus watched Elena as she took in this information. "Why are you here?" Klaus asked finally. The silence was too much. She gave a slight sigh and answered "Elijah came to see me." She held a hand up "I know you didn't send him." Klaus shut his mouth, and this time a small grin appeared on his face. She had read his thoughts exactly.

"What did he have to say?" Klaus asked curiously "I suppose it was something about how I never apologize? How I'm a monster without a cold heart? Am I getting close?" Klaus was watching the small smile threatening to fight its way onto Elena's face. "Something like that" she admits. She is looking at him with something gleaming in her eyes. "I came to forgive you Klaus."

He shot out of his seat and was in front of her in a second "Why?" He asks with a skeptical voice. "I have a family now Klaus. I don't need you showing up anymore out of the blue. You, or your brother. I don't want anything to do with Mystic Falls anymore." She wasn't saying it in a harsh tone; it was more the voice of a mother. Elena was looking at him with hope. "I have a family now, Klaus" She repeats in a softer voice.

It was the kind of thing that would break hearts. It certainly broke Klaus's. "Okay" Klaus finally says. He clenches his jaw and nods his head "I'll make sure to let Elijah know." Elena is quiet for a few heart beats before she speaks "You aren't going to fight me on this?" Klaus gives a soft laugh "You confuse me Elena."

It went quiet again and they were still standing inches away. "Do you want me to fight you on this?" Klaus was speaking softly and Elena had her eyes closed. "I don't know, Klaus." She opened her eyes and met his "I don't know what I want." Klaus darted his tongue out quickly to wet his lips. His eyes had moved down to Elena's soft pink ones.

He closed the distance with a soft kiss. His lips had landed on hers half opened. She responded to the kiss and moved with his as he brought his lips back together. He pulled away and smiled at her dazed look. "There's no rush" he claims as he starts moving away. Elena lets him put distance between them. She hadn't expected to feel so _completed_ by Klaus's kiss.

It was certainly unexpected.

She'd been kissed by several people and while some were nice and warm, none had been like this.

That certainly didn't mean she could look past all the bad Klaus had done. "No rush" she finally said. Klaus had found his way back to his seat. "Exactly" He responded. "So tell me about this family you have." He wasn't ready to let Elena go just yet. If he could draw it out, he would.

She gave him a soft grin "I adopted a teen." Her eyes shone with the love she had for her new kid. Klaus was trying to get his surprise down. "Go on" he finally manages to say. Elena had made her way to a sofa chair "His name is Jack and he turned 16 just a little while ago. He has had a rough life, so it was hard for him to trust. He still has trouble some days, but I do my best to let him know he belongs. Jeremy does really well with him."

She continued to talk and Klaus sat and listened. He loved the way she shone as she talked about her family. She was always the mother type. His heart pinged with guilt when he realized he had taken away her ability to ever carry a child. She had talked about how Jack was a kid who had been in several homes and schools.

Her talking had died down and she was now looking intently at Klaus "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. Klaus tilted his head "You found a way to make a family… even though I took your life away." Elena gave him a look that showed off of her worry lines and it made him smile. She gave off such a mom vibe.

Then she was laughing and the sound echoed through the house "I can't believe of all the things you should feel guilt for…" she shakes her head "you feel guilty for taking my life." Klaus pursed his lips in thought before speaking "I'm not sure what to tell you Elena. I've never felt guilty for anything aside from this." He was looking at her and she could see how honest he was being.

Elena took a deep sigh and turned to him "Would you like to meet Jack?" It was completely out of the blue. It certainly had surprised Klaus. "I'd love to" he replies before she can change her mind. She smiled "He knows about vampires, I told him when he started to refer to my house as 'home'. Before you say anything, he's my kid. I didn't want to keep him in the dark. It actually brought us closer."

Elena had her face set in a way that said 'you argue and I'll rip your head off'. Klaus merely nodded with a grin. Elena settled back into the seat when she was sure he wouldn't fight her on her choices. "Well" she gestured towards him "We can go now if you wish." Klaus gave a soft chuckle "I have a feeling if you showed up with me Jeremy will have issues. You should go home. Let him know."

Elena thought about it and gave in. It would be bad to blindside them with Klaus. He gave her a week to get Jeremy to come to terms with him coming. With that figured out Elena went home.


End file.
